1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf club, more specifically, of the "wood" type, as well as to a set of golf clubs comprising such a club and having the same advantages thereof.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A golf club basically includes a handle commonly known as a "shaft" at the lower end of which the head or impact member is affixed, and at the upper end of which is the "grip".
The current tendency is to produce light-weight golf clubs for the purpose, on the one hand, to improve the performance of the club in terms of the length and accuracy of the golf shot, and on the other hand, to improve the player's comfort in the game, whether the player is a beginner or a professional.
The reduction in the weight of the club head directly influences the distance of the shot and causes the opposite effect from the effect that is sought. Also, the gain in mass is obtained along the shaft by virtue of composite material technology. Clubs equipped with such shafts make it possible to increase the distance of a shot by approximately 10% compared to distances obtained with clubs equipped with conventional shafts.
In spite of these advantages, most golfers do not like this type of light-weight club because of the unpleasant sensations felt during the impact movement, commonly referred to as the "swing" due to poor dynamic balancing of the club. In particular, poor dynamic balancing is known by the applicants to directly influence the trajectory of the ball, resulting in a "slice" i.e., a trajectory curving towards the right for a right-handed player (curving towards the left for a left-handed player), or a "hook" i e a trajectory curving towards the left for a right-handed player (curving towards the right for a left-handed player).
It is for these various reasons that players on professional golf circuits continue to use certain conventional clubs, referred to as "heavy" clubs, whose shafts are generally metal or graphite, which they find correctly balanced but whose performance is inferior to that of clubs whose lightened shafts are made of carbon fiber, for example.